


Meetings and Men (or Elves)

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, if this was a Marvel fic I could make a Stucky joke but alas, more like short and sucky hahaha, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Maybe she would sit in for Lord Elrond's meetings more often.





	

Inwë was so bored she could fall asleep; well, actually, she was falling asleep, but it's not like she could help it! This meeting was probably very important, but it seemed the most important ones were always the most... boring. Besides, if Elrond couldn't bother to attend it himself, why should she pay any attention? She finished the argument in her head, trying to ignore that the only reason it existed was to make her feel better. Resting her chin against her hands, Inwë watched Thranduil droned on about the relationship between the two elven realms. Rolling her eyes ever so slightly, her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps as Thranduil quieted, also hearing them. She shifted her head, looking towards the doorway in time to watch Legolas Greenleaf walk in.

Of course she knew him. Just about  _ everyone _ knew him; he was a prince, after all. Inwë almost sat straight up in her chair as the group's attention slowly shifted to him.

  
"Ah, Legolas, come join us. That is, if Lady Inwë allows it." Thranduil said to his son. She nodded with a smile in their direction. His blue eyes turned towards her own, and she fought to keep her face from overheating.

  
"Prince Legolas, please, take a seat." She gestured, and he sat promptly with his father. Inwë kept her eyes on him for most of the meeting. Suddenly, she found herself able to keep her head from falling onto the table, but she didn’t switch her focus back to the meeting once.

**Author's Note:**

> thus concludes the short and completely unimportant meeting


End file.
